Futago no Shukumei
by Sarit
Summary: *Updated* A series of oneshot fics about the Seiryuu Twins. (2) During the twins’ birthday, they venture off into the forest. What awaits them inside? Is it good or ill?
1. Forest of Sorrow

Title: Forest of Sorrow  
Series: Futago no Shukumei (Twin Destiny)  
Author: Sarit (su.ami @ verizon.net)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Angst and fluff  
AN: This series (Futago no Shukumei) will be a series of one-shot fics. The series title, Twin Destiny, is a reflection of the Seiryuu Twins, Suboshi and Amiboshi. A series of one-shot fics will show, and elaborate, on the twins' relationship with one another. They will begin from the ages of four years old and up to fifteen. I'm not sure how many fics there will be, but we'll see!  
Summary: During a storm night, Shunkaku becomes lost in the nearby forest. Koutoku goes in search of him with strange and eye-opening results. 

Lightning crackled and thunder boomed above the small village in Kutou-koku. Above the village in Sanun-shou, Tenryou-shi dark clouds moved over the tiny village. Most of the inhabitants of this small, quiet village had already taken to their homes in preparation of the coming storm. Weather in Kutou was harsh and no one wished to be caught out in the raging storm that was sure to come.

Four-year-old Bu Shunkaku bounded through the foliage of the woods, looking for some berries and nuts to take back home. The winter had been hard on the Bu family, as it had been on the entire village. Raids from local bandits had nearly driven the village out. Stores of food were dwindling, as that was the first thing the bandits claimed.

He carried a small sack with him, the only thing he could find to carry any treasures he might find. Trudging through the underbrush, Shunkaku giggled and ran after a little rabbit. His aniki would be so proud! They'd have meat tonight!

The little four-year-old ran with all his might, but tripped on a protruding tree root. He gave a cry, falling down a steep slop. Tumbling down head over heels, Shunkaku cried out, whimpering in pain as he fell onto his left arm. He heard a sickening crack, and then knew no more.

* * *

"Ow!!"

"Koutoku, are you all right?" The older twin's mother queried, looking at her son with concern. 

Koutoku smiled brightly, nodding. His hand was placed protectively over his left arm. He had felt a sudden pain there. "Hai, 'kaasan!! I'm okay!!!"

His mother smiled, bending down to ruffle her eldest son's hair. "Why don't you go get your brother? It's almost dinner time."

"HAI 'KAASAN!!!!!"

Little Koutoku grinned, taking his walking stick and running out of the small house. That was just what he had wanted his mother to say. His brother was in trouble and he had to go and find him! Running down the avenues of the village, he darted into the nearby forest.

* * *

Shunkaku whimpered in pain as his eyes opened. For a moment he thought he had gone blind. Sitting up, he whimpered, looking around. That was when he realized that he wasn't blind, but it was now night. He moaned in pain, looking at his arm. It was bruised and he could feel the bones shifting in his arm. It was broken, that was for certain.

Sniffling, he wobbled as he came to his feet. He was deep in the forest, at night. All he could remember was chasing after something, then tripping and falling. It had been mid-afternoon then. Tears fell from his eyes and he sniffled again. He was aloneand he didn't know where he was. He looked up at the hill he had fallen off of and gave up even thinking of climbing it. He'd never be able to with his broken arm, anyway.

With his uninjured hand, he rubbed his eyes, tears falling freely. He was so scaredhe wanted his aniki

He would have started bawling then and there, but he heard something. It slunk around in the underbrush, rustling. The young boy stood, frightened, as he listened.

He screamed, jumping back against a tree suddenly. A large orange tiger, its jaws a gap and roaring, emerged from the nearby shrubs. Saliva dripped from its jaws, its eyes trained upon the small, frightened boy before it. It roared again, taking a few steps in Shunkaku's direction. 

The small boy shivered, his blue eyes fixed upon the golden ones of the creature before him. He couldn't help but think how beautiful the animal was. Its lithe movements; its grace. It was a work of artonly this piece of art wanted to eat him. He knew what hunger washe saw it in the animal's eyes.

"Shunkaku!!!!"

The small boy looked up at the sound of his name. Fear gripped him until he saw a small figure on top of the hill, looking down. A smile fell across his features and he nearly jumped for joy. "Aniki!!!"

Koutoku looked down the hill, seeing his beloved twin brother. He had been right; the boy had broken his arm. But something far worse was slowly approaching his twin

The large cat ignored the sounds coming from its prey. They all made such noises when they knew their time had come. Determined to catch and devour its meal, it moved slowly forward. 

Koutoku saw his brother's danger and acted instantly. Taking out the small wooden flute that his parents had given him, he slid down the hill, coming right up next to his twin. The cat growled, startled as the newcomer arrived.

Clinging to his brother with his good arm, Shunkaku wept with gratitude. His faith in his brother had been renewed; Koutoku would always be there for him. He knew this like he knew the sun would always rise and the moon would always set. The stars in the sky proved his theory, the constellations of Amiboshi and Suboshi eternally together, just as he would be with his twin.

Bringing the flute to his lips, Koutoku let out a loud shriek with it. The tiger screamed, shaking its head. It growled once more, and then jumped.

Shunkaku covered his ears as he fell to the ground, screaming. After a few moments, he realized that he hadn't been eaten yet. Looking up, he stared in awe before him.

The tiger had fallen on its side, blood flowing from its mouth and ears. It was quite obviously dead. Before him stood his brother. Koutoku was panting, his hand lax as the flute dangled from his wrist by the string around the end. The elder twin stared at the animal that he had killed with his bare hands. 

He frowned, seeing the wrongness of that statement. He hadn't touched the tigernot physically. He had instinctively played his flute and the sounds from it hadkilled the animal. Never in his young life had he experienced anything like this. 

"Aniki" Shunkaku whispered, gazing at his twin's shoulder in awe. His brother's shirt had been torn when he slid down the hill, revealing his shoulder. A bluesomething was glowing on the flesh.

Shunkaku reached out with his good hand, tracing the lines of the blue symbol. "'High spirits'"

Koutoku blinked, staring at his brother, then at his shoulder. It was the strangest thinghe'd never seen anything like that before. Closing his eyes, he put his flute away and put his arm around his brother. "Come on. Let's go home."

Shunkaku nodded, wrapping his arm around his brother and accepting the warmth and security. He'd just had his worst fears set aside. No matter what happened, his aniki would always be there.


	2. Playtime

Title: Playtime  
Series: Futago no Shukumei (Twin Destiny)  
Author: Sarit (su.ami @ verizon.net)  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Playfulness, chibiness and all around cuteness! Friendship abounds….  
AN: Gomen for forgetting this fic! Here is part two in my series of short twin fics!  
Summary: During the twins' birthday, they venture off into the forest. What awaits them inside? Is it good or ill?

"KOUTOKU! SHUNKAKU! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The bellow from Bu-otousan went unheard as the twins giggled, running from their father and into the forest, hand in hand. They had just turned six, and were celebrating their birthday.

The entire village was celebrating the twins' birth. Bu-okaasan had been cleaning the boys up when they'd squirmed out of her hold, and laughing, escaped into the forest. They were so young and filled with laughter and love. Neither twin realized the significance of the day.

But the villagers did. Not only was it the day the twins were born, it was also the day hope entered the villagers' hearts. The Bu parents could still remember that day. It had been dark, storming. Fitting as the twins' mother had been in labor for over ten hours. Lightening cracked, and with each crack of thunder, a baby's cry could be heard. The twins had finally been born.

Everyone had been nervous at their birth, as twins were considered bad luck. But at the moment of their first cries, a blue symbol appeared. The kanji for 'high spirits' appeared on the eldest left shoulder as the kanji for 'angle' appeared on his younger brother's right shoulder. A silhouette of a great dragon seemed to pass over them, and then disappeared.

From that time on, everyone in the village knew the twins to be blessed. They'd been chosen by Seiryuu-seikun to become two of his star warriors. And so the twins, Koutoku and Shunkaku, became known as Amiboshi and Suboshi. In fact, their very naming had been intentional. 'Ko' was the word for 'high spirits' as 'kaku' was the name for 'angle'.

Every year there was a great celebration to mark the day hope had returned to the village in Kutou. Up until now, the twins had been too young to appreciate the festivities. But now that they were six, they were at the perfect age to participate.

At least, that was their parents' reasoning as they got the boys ready for the celebration. But the twins had other things on their minds. Shunkaku had told his brother of a large bird's nest he'd seen in one of the farther trees in the forest. Both brothers felt it was natural to go exploring!

So the first chance that they had, they escaped their parents' hold and made a beeline for the forest entrance. They were fast and nimble, able to dodge their father's grasp as they entered the forest. Laughing merrily, the two ran deep into the foliage, hand in hand. Shunkaku beamed, loving the fact his brother was so happy. Koutoku was usually so serious and solemn. It was rare that the elder of the twins allowed himself to act his age.

Climbing over rocks and fallen trees, the twins teased each other, smiles on their faces as they came to the center of the wood. "No fair, Aniki!!!" Shunkaku pouted, coming to a stop near a stand of trees. His youthful face was puffy, signs of him recovering from a long illness.

Koutoku grinned, sticking his tongue out at this brother. "Not my fault you can't keep up."

"I CAN TOO!!!"

"Then prove it!" Koutoku grinned, taunting his brother as he dashed into the forest proper. Laughing, Koutoku ran quickly through the dense foliage of the forest. Shunkaku followed after his twin at a dead run. He wasn't going be left behind!

"Umphf!" Koutoku staggered forward as his brother ran into him from behind. But he never noticed. His eyes wide, he stared up at the tall man before him.

Koutoku had run straight into what could only be a warrior. The man was tall, towering over the two boys. He had ancient battle armor on, his long blondish-white hair falling down his back. Koutoku opened his mouth in awe, speechless.

"Aniki! Why'd you…stop…" Shunkaku stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes going impossibly wide. They'd never seen a warrior before and this one seemed so…powerful and strong.

The man smiled, the coldness of his appearance softening as he gazed upon the twins. He knelt in front of the boys, a hand reaching out to brush their bangs away. "You boys must be careful. It is dangerous to go running off on your own alone.

Koutoku fidgeted, his eyes still wide as he gazed at this beautiful man. He felt…reassured and safe, even though he was a stranger. The young man smiled, sitting down on the ground. He began to speak, both twins mesmerized by his voice. It was so fluid, as beautiful as his face. Giggling, feeling safe in his presence, the twins sat down next to him, listening attentively to his tales.

Time passed, minutes turning to hours. The morning turned to dusk, the sun setting behind the forest. The warrior stood abruptly, his eyes serious. "I have enjoyed our time together, Amiboshi and Suboshi. Grow up strong and courageous. We will meet each other again one day." Koutoku opened his mouth, but closed it as the man walked away, mist covering him as he did so.

Shunkaku sniffed. He'd enjoyed the stories and wished they could have heard more. "Arigatou ojisan."

Koutoku looked at his twin, grinning. "Hai. Arigatou ojisan." Taking his brother's hand in his, he led Shunkaku out of the forest. He frowned slightly. There was an awful lot of smoke coming from the village…

"Come on, otouto. Let's go home."

"HAI!!"


End file.
